I Found Relief
by FireInMyHeart226
Summary: Fang dies. How will Max deal? Will she find relief? One shot. Rated T for a reason. Please review, it'd mean a lot.


_Me+ Depressed= This._

_Please review, I'd really, really appreciate it._

_This is just a one shot I made. Enjoy, I guess. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own MR, I promise_

I stared at the bloody knife in my hand, wondering what I'd just done.

Well, I know what I did.. I cut myself. And I liked it.

No one could blame me, really. The love of my life had died in a battle I wasn't even in. He died in a battle with his "other flock". A flock, and battle, I was not a part of. As a matter of fact, I wasn't a part of _his life _anymore, either. But he _was _my life. Well, him and my flock, but more so him. He didn't even keep in contact after he left, only coming by when he needed something. Yet, he was the reason I woke up every morning. The reason I breathed. And now, the reason I was cutting myself.

I laughed mirthlessly to myself, and dragged the sharp end of the knife down my already bloody arm. I dug a bit deeper than I had before, a wave of nausea hit me, but I ignored it, loving the feeling of being numb.

I kept dragging the knife up and down my arm, salty tears stinging my eyes, and some cascading down my cheeks.

I thought about when he left.

I thought about the letter.

I thought about him and Maya.

I thought about him, falling lifelessly out of the sky as they told me it had happened.

I thought about the funeral a couple days ago, the one I could only attend ten minutes of.

I thought about how unfair everything is.

I thought about suicide.

Should I? I have nothing to live for. The flock can take care of themselves. Dylan can go fuck Maya for all I care. My Fang is gone. My only love. My entire existence.

I dug even deeper, tears flowing relentlessly, and felt my heart shatter beyond repair. He'd never come back. He'd never live again. _I'd _never live again. And even if I did live, I wouldn't be _alive. _

I turned on the sink in the bathroom, the room I happen to be in, and washed the blood off my left arm and knife. I then left the newly-cleansed knife in the sink, and walked out of the bathroom as the cuts on my arm began to bleed again. Good thing I'm right-handed.

I walked to the empty- everyone had plans today except for me- living room, and sat on the couch, staining it with a bit of blood. I then took a piece of paper and pen off of the table next to the couch. I then wrote as neatly as I could:

_Dear Flock and Dylan,_

_I'm sorry. I cant take being away from him. I know you'll hate me for this, and you have every rite. _

_So, by the time you read this, I'll be with him, wherever he is. Be it Hell, I don't care. It wouldn't be Heaven without the love of my life, would it?_

_Dylan, you do anything to harm my flock, wherever I end up, I'll make sure I get back at you._

_Angel, sweetie, I don't think youre ready to be a leader. You might be soon, I wouldn't know. Stay adorable forever, it'll get you places. _

_Iggy, keep being a pyro. Have fun, live life, and I hope you find a way to get back your vision._

_Nudge, talk a little less, maybe? Haha, I'm pretty sure that isn't possible. But one can hope._

_Gazzy… I love you, dear, but you smell. Get some help for your, er, gas problems._

_Dylan, fuck you. You weren't my soul mate. You weren't anything but a dumbass blonde. (Sorry Angel and Gazzy. Don't pick up on any of these words, kay?)_

_I love you all. I hope you have long, happy lives. Find love, and live well._

_I'll watch over you, wherever I may be. I love you always._

_Fly On,_

_Your Max. _

The tears were falling at an almost impossible rate, and I stood up, ignoring the large red stain I'd left on the couch. I walked to the front door, and placed the letter there on the floor. Blood flowed from my wounds, and the sting felt great.

I then took a deep breath, and walked to the bathroom. I kept the door open, though. Just so they could find my body easily. I then raised the knife, inspecting it for a moment. Then, abruptly, I slit my wrists, and fell on my knees, leaning my head against the counter for support. I brought the knife up to my neck, and with my last ounce of strength, I slit my throat.

_I found relief._

* * *

Little did I know, Angel would be the one to find my rotting corpse.

Little did I know, Dylan would kill himself soon after my death.

Little did I know, Nudge would get pregnant at age 15 because I wasn't there to guide her.

Little did I know, Gazzy would blame himself for my death, and carry it on his little shoulders every day of his life.

Little did I know, Iggy would regain his sight, and resent me for not being strong enough to live in a world without Fang.

All I knew was that Fang's hand was in mine, he was smiling, and I was his forever.

I found relief.


End file.
